


Meeting

by Smaugthesilver



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Post-Apocalypse, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smaugthesilver/pseuds/Smaugthesilver
Summary: In a broken world, they cling to each other.





	Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my Google drive for years so I thought I'd put it up.

She had met him on the first day of spring. His skin was pale and sickly and when she kissed him for the first time she could taste the tears on his cheeks, could feel him shaking and knew that just as she would never love him, he would never love her. She remembers silence, and a world made of ash. 

She tries not to think of what He would think of it. She tries not to realise that she's cold and empty and she wants him to fill the hole left be him. 

She doesn't care about him, not really. She cares for his body, for his eyes that remind her of Him. And as she rides him, legs clenching around his waist as she moans, sweaty skin sliding over sweaty skin she pretends she doesn't hear him call for his sister. 

Why does it hurt so much to be alone? Why can't she sleep alone? Why is she so empty-

(One time, when the trail of a emaciated deer led them to the edge of a cliff, she looked over the edge and imagined flying through the air, imagined ending there -) 

She doesn't love him, can't love him, can't see beyond the eyes that shine with the parts of Him that she can't seem to find in herself. 

It's funny, she's always thought that dying would be quick, but it's not and she's dying slowly, saying so slowly that it's only when she falls to the ground and can't get up that she realises that she's broken.


End file.
